Broken pieces
by yukaiza
Summary: Everyone deserves to have a family; a house, caring husband and a baby. Kuroko Tetsuya never wish to have more, he was blissful to married Kagami Taiga but the destiny played them, should Kuroko Tetsuya give up? Until when Kagami Taiga has to fight this struggles? what will the married couple do? (Angst, Mpreg, Drama, Fluff) KagamixKuroko


_**Hi! This is my another fanfic but it is an one-shot story. I hope you like it minna and prepare more tissues before you read this. This contains Male x Male marriage my OTP in KNB Kagami x Kuroko.**_

 _ **REMEMBER: I do not own the characters but I do own the story. If you want reactions, or comments (good or bad) in this story please leave a review & don't forget to follow this story Arigatou. **_

Kagami Taiga a former Seirin's ace, coach Riko called him 'Bakagami' now working as Firefighter, the one who fell in love with his light Kuroko Tetsuya, the phantom sixth man, a shadow who promised to his light and they became the best player in Japan. Working as a Kindergarten Teacher, and they married and have a stable works.

The special day came and it was their wedding anniversary, Kagami take a day off to prepare the foods; a special romantic dinner for a surprise to his wife that will come early to celebrate them together. While preparing the table he heared someone unlocked the door, he knew it was Kuroko. His smile dropped down when he saw his fatigue, pale face. He immediately lift him bridal style, he changed his clothes and lay him on bed.

The tiger blamed himself that he let him to work. He was frightened If something bad happen to him and he can't do anything to help him. He keep saying "Are you alright Tetsuya?" The shadow just nodded and smile to hide it to not make him worry.

Kagami prepared a clean towel and water, he carefully brushed his forehead and damped using the towel. Showing his rossy cheeks Kagami smiled and pecked his nose. He was surprised when Kuroko swats him and covers his mouth, Kagami quickly follows him in the bathroom and throwing up anything he ate while rubbing his back to comfort him. The tiger flushed the toilet and carefully held his shaking and small wrist to lay him on bed again.

Kuroko sat down, closed his eyes and breathe harder. He felt something warm touched at his face, he smiled and placed his hand top on it.

"Tetsuya we need to visit a doctor, you look pale... your hands are cold... you need to leave at work okay?". Kuroko just smiled and held his hand tighter. "I'm okay Taiga".

"No, Tetsuya listen, I'm sorry If I let you to work don't force yourself please."

Kagami keep blaming himself, seeing his beloved at this condition, he curled up his arms at the smaller's body and keep apologizing. Kuroko pushed the tiger gently and smiled at him.

"Taiga, can you get the small box at the drawer please." The tiger raised an eyebrow and he follows what Kuroko said. He sat beside the smaller smiling weakly at him.

"Open the box Taiga". The tiger just nodded and he pulled out the ribbon, his eyes widen when he saw a pair of yellow mitten and a picture of ultrasound, he faced at Kuroko flushed in red and placed his hand at his stomach.

"Tetsuya... we-were having a ba-baby right?"

Kuroko cracked in laughed and nodded at him. Kagami can't hide his happiness and placing butterfly kisses at him.

"Happy anniversary Taiga, sorry If I made you worry, the doctor said I'm almost four weeks pregnant."

"Tetsuya I'm happy!... so very happy... I'm going to be a dad!... were having a baby!"

Kuroko nuzzled at his chest until he fell asleep. Kagami carefully lay him on bed, gently rubbing his stomach. They're plan to have a family became true...he chuckled at himself because his plan was to surprised Kuroko but it became opposite, he can't wait to grow their family soon.

Since he found out Kuroko was pregnant, he added extra careful on what he eats and also spoil him with his weird cravings. He can't let do anything makes him tired but he still worked at school. The firefighter text him every time and even calls, they never missed an appointment, he always takes his vitamins and time flies so fast his baby bump was visible now until he leave at his work.

Backache, swollen feet suffers the smaller and endless kicking of baby. He rarely asleep at night and Kagami make sure he sleep comfortable, he patiently wait to fell asleep the smaller until he sleep at almost four o'clock in the morning. He almost skipped at work to check him everyday.

At his ninth month of pregnancy while Kuroko cleans the baby's room, a wave of pain felt on his stomach. His knees weakened that almost fell down good thing he held tightly at the baby's crib. He needs to calm himself but the pain was unbearable, he shout out his husband's name until he felt a warm liquid running down between his legs- it was a blood. His tears running down at his cheeks and panic at the same time.

Kagami is at the kitchen washing the dishes, his chest hurt when he heared Kuroko shouting in pain. He closed the faucet and quickly went upstairs. He bend down seeing his beloved kneeled down shaking and breathing faster. He carefully held his wrist, his heart beat faster, he saw a blood running down between his legs. He needs to compose himself putting the smaller's head at his chest rubbing it gently and hushing to comfort him.

The tiger rushed and drag him to the nearest hospital. He didn't care If he draws an attention, he only matters the safety of Kuroko and their baby. The nurse instructed him to wear the hospital gown, face mask and hair net and went quickly at delivery room. His chest tightened and hurt seeing Kuroko weeping in pain, struggling to push out the baby. Kagami held his hand, he didn't care if his bones cracked, he keep hushing, saying a sweet words to the smaller's ear and places a butterfly kisses.

Kuroko gives all his energy left at his last push until he passed out. The doctor pulled out the baby covers in blood. Kagami was nervous, he didn't hear the baby crying. The doctor cut the baby's cord, wrapped in a blanket and rushed to the other room. The nurse left to clean the smaller's private area. Kagami follows the doctor but the other nurse stopped and explained that they will do anything to save the baby. Until the doctor came back and shaking his head, Kagami kneeled down and tears running down on his face. This is the worst nightmare he had, he keep on his mind this is not happening but _it is._ They loose the baby, he punched at the floor and blamed himself that he can't do anything to save the baby.

An hours later, Kuroko deeply sleeping while Kagami stares at him and crying. He can't eat or even sleep, he felt his knees weakened and his throat became tight and he didn't know how to say it to him. Kuroko starting to wake up and the tiger quickly brushed the tears and smile to hide the pain inside in his chest.

"Taiga... where's the baby... can I see him?..." Kagami only stares at him, bending and giving a soft kiss at Kuroko. He knew Kagami always kissed him before go to work and before asleep. He felt something at that kiss it felt like _apologizing_. Kagami carefully lift his head placed at his chest and sobbed at him. His eyes wider and he repeat the question but the tiger hug him tighter.

"This is... not a good joke... Taiga!... where's.. the baby!"

Kagami lay him on bed and brushed his cheeks using his thumb. He didn't say a word, Kuroko shaking his head and weeping at him.

"No... no... Taiga... don't do this to me... don't hide.. the baby to me!"

"Tetsuya... I'm sorry..."

Kuroko's tears rolling down at his face. He felt half of life loosed at this time. He didn't say anything, Kagami placed his head at his chest. Kuroko held him tightly at his chest weeping hardly. Kagami hugged him tighter and put his lips at the smaller's head.

The doctor let Kuroko to went home and rest. Kuroko went upstairs and lay down on bed. Kagami follows him with a food tray, Kuroko turned away and hide at the blanket. Kagami just sighed put a food tray at the night stand and he went out of their bedroom.

Everyday Kuroko went at the baby's room to clean it, he always make sure that the baby's clothes was clean and he laundry it everyday. Kagami was unease seeing his Kuroko smiled and rubbing his stomach. He just standing at the door while Kuroko was in the rocking chair singing lullaby song and rubbing gently his stomach. Kagami went at Kuroko and kneeled at him. Kuroko smile and he placed Kagami's hand at his stomach.

"Did you feel it Taiga, I'm so excited to have a baby, I'm sure you will be a good father... I can't wait to hear his first word, to see walking on his own... to spoil him, I'm sure he will be the best basketball player just like you... but _it didn't happen_... I'm sorry Taiga... I'm so careless... it's my fault that I loose him... I'm so sorry Taiga."

Kagami shaked his head, Kuroko always repeating this words at many times, but he always listen, his heart shaterred in pieces seeing Kuroko like this.. they consulted a doctor and tell them that they never have a baby again... they need to remove Kuroko's womb because of bleeding after he gave birth and it may cause severe in his life. They already lost a child and he don't let happen to loose his beloved. He placed his hand at his cheeks and he brushed using his thumb.

"No Tetsuya, it's not your fault, don't blame yourself no matter what happens I'll still love you.. maybe it is not yet our time to have a child." He gently rubbed his stomach and smiled. "Let's take our time to have a child again, I'm glad that you're safe I love you so much." Kagami hugged his lower abdomen while Kuroko smiled he wrapped his arm at the taller's head. His tears rolling down at his pale white cheeks.


End file.
